ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Escort Professor Chanoix
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Escort the NPC Clavauert B Chanoix to the room at (J-5) or (G-9). * The Professor wanders around the dungeon ignoring any aggro. There is no way to control him. * The Professor shows up on Widescan. * The Professor can be cured, but can not be the recipient of any other buffs. * Clavauert has enough HP to withstand a few hits, but he can be taken out quickly if he gets swarmed. * Sneak will prevent the undead from detecting you. * Some strategies are to just follow behind him spamming cures and sleeping adds. However his run path is very erratic and he is quite capable of backtracking often. Also, it is hard to cure him while he's running, as he will often run out of range. * The Professor runs at normal speed, but in an erratic pattern. This can make it difficult to run ahead and aggro any potential monsters. * The best working strategy is to use anyone who can summon a free Carbuncle. The undead will not aggro anyone who has sneak up and full HP, but they will aggro Carbuncle if you have him out. Just keep running ahead of the Professor if at all possible and let carby train everything around for the win. **If Carbuncle dies resummon him in a safe area, check sneak, and then run back to round up the remaining undead. **Because of how summons work, Carbuncle will not stop (ie: fight back) unless his summoner is threatened. The only way this will happen is if the summoner loses sneak or blood aggros. ** Carbuncle will not pass hate on to the Summoner if he dies. Use this to your advantage. ** Beastmaster jug pets also work for this, though the 5 minute recast on Call Beast makes them less effective than avatars. Presumably Dragoon and Puppetmaster pets also get aggro, but the 20 minute recast on their pets would be a big problem. Notes * Gravity is very handy for losing aggro. * Red Mage is an ideal job to come with. Gravity, Bind and Sleep will give you an easier win. ** You need a Blue Mage, White Mage, or a Bard to sleep skeletons but gravity or Bind makes them give up easy. Repose works well here. We had 2 WHM and BRD and the 2 WHM probably could have done the sleeping alone. ** Additionally having a Provoke with you helps for when the professor stops. Keeps the mages free to cure any hits on the professor or deal with any links that have caught up while he's stopped *After losing with a party with 2 RDM for gravity/bind, 2 BRD for sleeping, and a WHM/SMN for kiting/healing the npc, we decided to try and kill our way through. BLU DRG BLM BLM BRD RDM party, (DRG using staff, BLU using Hysteric Barrage mainly). We couldn't quite kill fast enough to keep up with his running, but the BRD ran with him sleeping mobs, and we followed behind killing them so they wouldn't wake up and chase, or agro when the professor inevitably turned back. Worked like a charm and won with time to spare. Map Note: The below map does not show that the NPC finish point can also be at (G-9).